


Do You Remember The Way It Felt? (Remind Me)

by graceaherr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena are dating, National City, SuperCorp, based on the song Remind Me, basically they're bored, modern day but no lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceaherr/pseuds/graceaherr
Summary: So basically an au where Kara and Lena have been together for a few years and their relationship dynamic has changed over time so they try to figure out how to get back to how they used to be. (Based on the song Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 66





	Do You Remember The Way It Felt? (Remind Me)

Remind Me

They didn’t care about who was staring when they made out in a crowd somewhere.   
Lena arms draped around Kara’s neck, kissing her sweetly in the bar full of people, their friends across the room. They heard someone yell “Get a room,” but they just laughed.   
It’s hard to believe that was them.   
They’re okay. They are.   
Well, that’s what they keep telling each other, atleast.   
But Kara will not settle for good instead of great. She misses the way it felt back then, and she wants to feel that way now. Obviously she’s still madly in love with Lena.   
Things are just different.  
She was sitting next to Lena on the couch in her apartment, which is their apartment, now. She looked over at Lena, and remembered how obsessed with one another they used to be. 

_They stumbled through the door of Kara’s apartment, and Lena kicked the door shut, never taking her lips off Kara’s. They were laughing and wandering their hands over one another, taking off their shoes then their coats. Kara lifted Lena up and put her on the counter, moving her lips down her jaw to her soft, pale neck. Lena laughed and sighed, her hands combing through Kara’s hair._  
“It’s been so long, you probably forget how I used to kiss your neck.”  
Lena looked over at Kara with wide eyes. “Where did that come from?”  
“What the heck happened to us?” Kara asked, ignoring Lena’s question.   
Lena closed her book. “What?”  
“Don’t _what_ me. You know what I mean,” Kara smiled as she moved closer. “We used to be so _different_ , Lena.”  
“Kara, what are you talking about?” Lena said, even though deep down, she knew exactly what Kara was talking about.   
They grew up. They were different.   
Lena worked so much, and Kara is constantly attending to supergirl duties, that they’re just different now.   
“Come on, I mean, we were on _fire_ ,” Kara said, scooting over and gesturing with her hands to exaggerate her statement. “And so in love.”  
“I know.”  
“I could never get enough of you.”  
Lena laughed. “Do you remember that time at the airport when you had to drop me off?”

_Lena had to be in London for a meeting by eight o’clock tomorrow morning. Her flight leaves in fifteen minutes._  
_But she and Kara didn’t seem to realize that that meant she had to be on the plane in less than five._  
_Kara’s hands were on her hips and Lena’s were in her hair, her lips on Kara’s, kissing her hungrily. There luckily weren’t too many people in the terminal, and those who were there were on their laptops or phones not paying them any attention._  
_“Kara...I have to go,” Lena sighed between kisses._  
_“Okay, okay,” Kara said, but neither of them stopped. Lena held onto her like she was afraid to let go,as she moved her mouth against Kara’s._  
_An announcement was made throughout the terminal for a last call to board the plane._  
_Lena’s plane, that is._  
_To this day, Lena will deny it and tell people that she seriously didn’t hear the last call, but deep down she knows she did. She just didn’t really care._  
_She just kept kissing Kara and, unsurprisingly, ended up missing her flight._  
_The meeting had to be rescheduled and they all still laugh about it today._

“Oh my god,” Kara laughed and put her face in her hands. “I felt so bad that you missed the flight.”  
“Yeah, but we had one more night,” Lena said, smiling.   
Kara peaked her face through her fingers. “Yeah, I guess we did.”   
“I guess you’re right. We are different.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you remember how we used to be?” Lena asked, her eyes never leaving Kara’s.  
“Yeah,” Kara said softly.   
“We’d turn out the lights and we _did not_ just sleep.” Lena said.  
Kara blushed and looked down. “Yeah, I remember.” 

_They were with their friends having game night at Alex and Kelly’s apartment (an unusual change from Kara’s, since they were currently moving Lena’s stuff in). Nia and Brainy were sitting together, Winn and James on the floor next to them, Alex and Kelly were sitting next to each other on the couch, along with J’onn, and Lena was on Kara’s lap, who was sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch. Her head was on Kara’s shoulder, and they were shaking with laughter over Winn’s drunken slurs._  
_“How’s the move going guys?” Someone asked them_  
_Kara said something about it going smoothly, but Lena couldn’t really focus with Kara’s hand lightly tracing up and down her thigh. Eventually, she stopped moving it and let it rest up near Lena’s waistline._  
_“Lena?”_  
_Lena snapped out of her trance. “Sorry, what?”_  
_“Oh, I was just saying how you’re going to have to make Kara eat a lot healthier now that you can have control over the kitchen.” Alex said, laughing with everyone._  
_Lena smiled. “Yeah, I’m working on it.”_  
_“Over my dead body,” Kara said, defensively._  
_While everyone laughed and went back to their conversations, Lena moved her head closer to Kara’s ear facing away from everyone, “Either you have to move your hand, or we have to leave. Now.” Lena said quietly so only Kara could hear._  
_Kara gave her a look that only Lena could read, but did not move her hand._  
_“Oh my Gosh, Lena! You forgot to finish that report thingy for tomorrow!” Kara said, looking shocked._  
_Lena smiled before turning back toward her, now having the attention of the others. “Oh you’re right. Good thing you reminded me, I would’ve totally forgotten. We should go now so I can get that done.”_  
_“Yeah you’re right.” Kara said, moving to get up._  
_Everyone protested as they said their goodbyes, and Kara flew them home with Lena laughing, her arms around her neck._  
_Needless to say, Lena did not do a report that night._

“Man we were _so_ on fire,” Kara said, laughing.   
“That look in your eye you’d always get.” Lena said, laughing also. “I miss it so much.”  
Kara looked up at her. “Me too. I want to feel that way again.”   
“Me too. I _want_ to hold you close.”   
“...if you still love me?” Kara said.  
Lena scoffed. “Of course I love you.”  
“Well you can’t just _assume_ I know.” Kara said, smiling.   
“Do you remember how it felt?” Lena said, reminiscing.  
“What? When we couldn’t control ourselves?” Kara said, laughing.   
Lena laughed.”Remind me.”   
Kara looked up at her.  
“All those things you used to do all the time, they made me fall in love with you.”

_Kara was cooking breakfast and singing Taylor Swift when Lena walked into the kitchen wearing one of Kara’s old highschool t-shirts and her underwear._  
_“Morning,” she said, making her way over to Kara._  
_“Good morning sunshine,” Kara laughed. She always made fun of Lena for how she liked to sleep in really late. “Stop stealing my shirts!”_  
_“Oh please. You haven’t worn this in years. You’re just jealous I look better in it than you.” Lena said, sticking her tongue out at Kara._  
_“Oh yeah right,” Kara said, turning around, laughing. She picked Lena up and kissed her before she could protest. Lena laughed and kissed her back as Kara put her back down and spun her around the kitchen as she turned the music up louder._

  
“When you used to steal all my shirts.” Kara said and Lena smiled. “And I was constantly late for work!”   
Lena smiled. “Remind me.”  
Kara moved closer.   
And closer. 

_Kara was in the bathroom fixing her hair when she felt warm hand wrap around her waist._  
_“Hi,” she said._  
_“Mhm, hi,” Lena mumbled. She softly kissed Kara’s shoulder and made her way to her neck._  
_“Lenaaa,” Kara groaned. “I have to leave for work soon.”_  
_“I know,” Lena said, but didn’t stop._  
_Kara spun around and put her hands on Lena’s waist and kissed her softly at first. But when Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her back to their bed, she knew that she was going to be late._  
_Again._  
_Did she care that much? Absolutely not._  
_Because Lena, the woman she loved more than anything in the world (except maybe Alex), was kissing her like she needed her right there._  
_And who was she to deny the love of her life anything she ever needed?_  
_So, let’s just say that being late was getting to be a pretty common thing for them._

“We were everything everyone wanted to be,” Kara said quietly, now only a few inches away from Lena’s face.   
“Remind me,” Lena whispered.   
And then Kara closed the distance.   
The distance that seemed to have been there for ages.   
The wall that was unwillingly put between them was finally torn down for good.   
They kissed like it was the first time, and they could both feel themselves falling in love all over again.   
Reminding them of how it used to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so this is my second fic and every time I hear this song I thought about this scenario so I decided to write it because I have nothing better to do. I know it's short, but I hope you all like it (please let me know)!!


End file.
